


Try New Things

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bottom Phil, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sex Talk, Smut, a little bit of angst?, and actual sex, bottom!Phil, lowkey demisexual phil, phil bottoming for the first time, top dan, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: Phil wants to try bottoming for the first time, and Dan is happy to oblige.fluffy and emotional sex with phil bottoming for the first time and dan topping for the first time, and them experiencing something new as a couple.





	Try New Things

“I want to try bottoming.”

Phil said it while they were sitting one evening in front of the TV, binge watching season 4 of Buffy. (Their ‘once every two years’ rule finally lost to Phil’s constant nagging and puppy eyes). He could feel Dan’s body tensing up next to his for a second before relaxing and looking in his direction. 

It’s not like they haven’t talked about it in the past. In the beginning of the relationship, they had fun talking about all the things they would like to do to each other over skype. Hushed voices whispering dirty things into the microphone of their laptops late at night, hearing the other one moan in response, and seeing each other blurry faces of pleasure. 

But when they finally met in person, and had the adult, responsible talk about sex, Phil admitted, after blushing and stuttering through the entire conversation, that he didn’t feel comfortable with bottoming, and Dan didn’t push the subject. 

Dan likes bottoming. He takes real pleasure in the feeling of being full, and in the feeling of trust and intimacy. And even though he loved to think about Phil, legs spread wide and held close to his chest, moaning and begging under Dan’s body (thoughts that were popping a lot into his head during his ‘alone time’), he never brought up the topic with Phil again. The main reason was, that Dan learned long ago that Phil wasn’t as comfortable as him when it came to sex. 

Sure, he enjoyed it, but was a lot more reluctant to try new things and explore in the bedroom. Even though Dan constantly asked to try new kinks and sexual fantasies, and Phil usually obliged, he never really asked for anything for himself, and was always uncomfortable when Dan’s requests where focused on Phil’s body or Phil’s pleasure. Dan tried to bring this up a few times, but to little success. Phil always found a way to avoid the conversation or to convince Dan that he just liked their sex life the way it was and didn’t have anything different he wanted to try. 

So when he brought the subject up so suddenly, Dan was, for the lack of better word, surprised. He knew he had to be careful with his reaction. It was such a rarity for Phil to ask for something in the bedroom, and Dan didn’t want to mess it up.

“Okay… you know I’m not… against that.” he said carefully, pausing the show, trying to monitor Phil’s reactions. 

Phil looked kind of uneasy, and didn’t really look Dan in the eyes, instead looking in the spot between Dan’s eyebrows, A trick he told Dan that he learned when he was younger and had trouble having a conversation with eye contact. 

“I know.” He said and smiled a little at Dan. Dan smiled back, trying to reassure him. “It’s just that… I really want to do it for you. With you. I’m just really scared.” Phil admitted. He could feel his cheeks hitting up and it took all of his will power to keep looking in Dan’s direction. 

Dan reached his hand and put it on Phil’s knee. “Okay, let’s talk about it then. What are you scared of?” Dan tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible so that Phil won’t feel pressured. 

Phil shifted a little in his sit. “Well…first of all, obviously, I’m scared of it hurting.” He smiled a little again with a sheepish smile. Dan smiled back and moved his hand that was still on Phil’s knee up and down his leg in a soothing motion. 

“That’s the one thing you really shouldn’t worry about. It might hurt a little at first, and it does feel a little weird the first time, but it’s really worth it. At least it was for me.” When Phil didn’t say anything immediately Dan added, “Besides, we can stop at any moment should you feel uncomfortable in any way.” Phil nodded at that but still kept quit. Dan didn’t say anything either, waiting for Phil to decide when to start the conversation again, and just kept rubbing Phil’s leg up and down. 

After a minute of silence, Phil put his hand on Dan’s, effectively stopping its motion. He played a little with Dan’s fingers, looking at them when he said, “also, I…I don’t know. It’s a very intimate thing to do.” He said quietly. 

Now, at that, Dan couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little offended. He knew that this things were harder for Phil, but it still stung a little to hear that Phil was afraid of the intimacy of a situation that Dan himself willingly participated in regularly.

But he knew that that was not the time to bring this up. Dan knew since the beginning of their relationship that intimacy wasn’t easy for Phil, and quickly saw the deference between the confident, easy going guy on skype, that talked to him regularly about sex, and the shy, blushy guy that he met and fell in love with in real life, that was not ready to do anything other than hand jobs, and the occasional blow job, in the first six months of their relationship.

And now, when Phil was finally opening up about one of his insecurities, was not the time for Dan to make this about himself. He had to be patient.

Phil was still looking at Dan’s fingers, his face red and his body felt way to warm in the evening chill. He was thinking about bringing the subject up for some time now, but always felt embarrassed and silly. Talking about sex always made him feel a little uneasy. He hated that he couldn’t be as open as Dan when it came to those topics, he hated that he stuttered and blushed. 

It’s not that he didn’t like sex, because he did, especially with Dan. Everything with Dan was better. But he also didn’t feel comfortable with sex a lot of the time. He couldn’t pin point the problem, why he felt insecure, or uneasy or sometimes even so anxious he couldn’t fully enjoy himself.

It was a real problem with the few sexual partners he had before Dan. Most of the people he dated got tired of waiting for him to be ready, and with the few he did end up sleeping with, he didn’t really enjoy the experience, and he could tell that they found him awkward in bed and didn’t really enjoy themselves either. 

But with Dan things were different almost from the start. After they got to know each other a bit better, and started to talk over skype, Phil found himself for the first time lusting over someone. And it’s not that he didn’t love Dan as a person and as a friend, because he really did, but he also found him so incredibly attractive that it scared him a little. 

For the first time in his life Phil was fantasizing about someone else’s touch, lips on his body, fingers in his heir, cock in his mouth. He was thinking about Dan all the time. About how his day was, what he was thinking, what he was doing and who he was doing it with. But also, he was thinking about Dan’s body against his, Dan’s voice moaning in his ear, Dan’s teeth biting his shoulder. And even though it was scary and new, Phil didn’t feel ashamed at all. He felt incredibly relived.

He was so worried that he would never feel that way, never have this want that his friends always talked about that he never fully experienced before. For some time, Phil was feeling isolated from his friends and his age group in general. Everyone were thinking about relationships and love and sex and he started to get tired of forcing himself to feel something that wasn’t there. 

And then he met Dan. And like that he was thrown into a world of feelings that he didn’t know he was capable of experiencing. And it was all so confusing and exciting and Dan was looking at him from the computer screen like he had the answers to the universe when in reality Dan was probably much more experienced in a lot of life’s fields. 

So Phil found himself saying dirty things to his webcam just to hear Dan’s voice whispering “fuck yeah,” in response, repeating his fantasies in Dan’s ear and hearing Dan’s in return. He was so happy to find someone he felt that way about, someone he wanted to hold and to touch and to see fall apart with pleasure. 

And maybe he got a little ahead of himself, because when they met in person, and after spending a day of blushing and giggling and looking for a way to get closer to each other without seeming to clingy, they found themselves in Phil’s house, in Phil’s bed, kissing and touching and Phil started to feel uneasy again. And when Dan started to say all of those stuff to him, things that Phil loved hearing in their late night conversations, he found himself feeling aroused, but also uncomfortable. 

so they stopped, even though Dan looked mortified that he crossed a line and Phil had to reassure him for a good half an hour that he didn’t do anything wrong, and they talk, and agreed to wait. 

“We only just met in person today, there is no rush.” Dan told him, once he himself calm down a little and saw how guilty Phil looked.

But Phil was so incredibly scared. Scared that Dan would get tired of waiting, scared that he got his feelings wrong and that he didn’t really want those things with Dan, scared that when and if he will want them, he wouldn’t really know how to make the experience worth Dan’s while, and he would be disappointed. 

But time passed, and they got closer and closer, and Phil started to really enjoy touching Dan and being touched by Dan in real life and not just in his fantasies. And when they had their first sexual experience (outside of the virtual world), even though Phil was still anxious, he really enjoyed it. And as it turned out, it didn’t take a lot to get an 18 year old Dan off. And Dan wasn’t shy about saying what he liked, and Phil, apparently, was good at taking instructions. 

And he loved to feel Dan cling to him when he climaxed, loved to know that he brought his partner pleasure. He took it as a mission to learn all the ins and outs of Dan’s body, to learn exactly what made him feel good. 

He still found it hard to relax when Dan was touching him, felt conscious about his face and body and the situation in general. But Dan was also a good learner, and quickly found ways to help Phil relax, knew exactly where to touch and how, and Phil started to get a lot more comfortable with the pass of time. 

When they had sex for the first time (in the traditional way) Phil felt completely ready. At this point he felt that they knew each other’s bodies perfectly (he learned over the years how wrong he was, and that you never stop learning about your own body and your lover’s). So they talked about it, and Phil shared that he didn’t feel comfortable with bottoming, and Dan seemed fine with it. Dan always got excited about trying new things (not just in bed), and was really curious about the feeling of having someone inside him.

And maybe it wasn’t perfect the first time, but it was so incredibly them. And maybe Phil came a little too fast, and used a little too much lube, and they giggled too much for the experience to be called ‘sexy’, but it was still good because it was with each other. And the feeling of being inside Dan was so intoxicating, and by the look of bliss on Dan’s face he could see that he liked Phil inside of him just as much. 

Over the years this feeling didn’t change. They got better at reading each other’s bodies, at giving each other pleasure, but that feeling Phil got when he was inside Dan hasn’t faded. 

But for the last few months, maybe even more, Phil started to feel that he was missing on something. And that Dan was missing on something as well.  
He wanted to give Dan that amazing feeling he got whenever he was inside of him, wanted to feel what it was that Dan felt and seemed to like so much. Wanted to be able to give himself completely to Dan, to trust him and to feel vulnerable in a way he couldn’t bring himself to want a few years back.

So even though he really felt uncomfortable having this conversation with Dan, he also wanted to have it. One thing they did get really good at over the years was communicating. They learn the hard way that problems don’t get solved unless you talk about them, and listen to what the other person has to say.  
So when Dan was waiting after Phil’s statement before saying anything else, Phil knew that he waited to see if Phil had anything he wanted to add. 

Dan took a breath and gently hooked his fingers that weren’t in Phil’s hand under his chin and lifted his face so he could look him in the eyes. 

“Hey… look at me please. I would love to try anything you want to try, you know that. No strings attached. If you don’t like it we don’t have to do it again. If you don’t like it half way through, we can just stop. It shouldn’t be something scary that you force yourself to do. It could be something fun that we try, that we may or may not like.” 

Phil was still blushing but he couldn’t help but smile at how calming his boyfriend was, how he knew exactly what to say to him to make him more relaxed. 

“Okay,” Phil said and Dan’s smile grew bigger until his dimple was on full display. “Thank you,” Phil added and leaned forward to catch Dan’s mouth in a sweat kiss.

“You’re welcome” Dan answered playfully when Phil pulled from the kiss and cuddled close to Dan’s body, head resting on his chest. 

“Now can we please go back to Buffy,” Phil said quietly and Dan had the feeling that he was desperate to change the subject. Dan wrapped his arm around Phil and pulled him closer to his body, dropping a kiss to his hair before starting the TV again. 

 

*************************************************

 

It’s been a few days after their conversation when Phil brought up the topic again. Dan stayed quit before that, not wanting to pressure Phil in case he wasn’t ready just yet or changed his mind. But he would be lying if he said that he didn’t wait for Phil to bring it up again. 

Dan loved their sax life, and never wanted to do anything that Phil wasn’t comfortable with, but after their talk, it became significantly harder for him not to think about…well…that. 

Before Phil Dan had only one sexual partner. He and his girlfriend at the time had been together for 3 years. Towards the end of their relationship, when they both were a little older, they did experiment in a few different things in the bedroom, but she never wanted to try anal sex, and he wasn’t really bothered by it. He liked the sex they had (years later he did realize how better sex can get, and that it wasn’t so hard to please his 18 year old self), and never really thought about it. 

But when he and Phil started talking, and Dan tried to figure out his sexuality a bit more, he did quite a lot of research on the subject. And just as curious as he was about having someone inside of him, he was curious about the feeling of being inside someone else. 

So when he and Phil were lying in bed together one night, lazily making out, hands touching any exposed skin they could get to, he felt kind of hopeful when Phil retracted from the kiss and took a big breath, as to calm himself down. Dan kept tracing patterns on Phil’s hip where his shirt rode up, waiting for him to say something. 

“Would you maybe want to try tonight what he talked about?” Phil asked after composing himself. 

Dan leaned in to leave another sweet kiss on Phil’s lips before answering, “Yes, if that’s what you want.”

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and pulled him a little so half his body covered Phil’s. 

“It is,” he answered, lifting his head up from where it landed on a pillow to capture Dan’s mouth in a more heated kiss. Dan didn’t waste time to kiss him back, moving his body so it hovered over Phil’s, hands on each side of his face.

Dan could feel Phil’s tongue entering his mouth with force, his hands griping hard at Dan’s back, nails digging in through his T-shirt, and if Dan didn’t know Phil better, he would totally be into it. As it was, Dan leaned back from the kiss, face still extremely close to Phil’s. He moved to leave a kiss on Phil’s cheek, and then his jaw, and finally behind Phil’s ear. He left his lips lingering at that area and whispered a calming “relax,” in Phil’s ear, nibbling a little at his ear lobe, waiting to hear Phil exhale a breath and feeling his muscles go a little more slack under him, and feeling his arms let go of his back and fall to the sides.

Dan rewarded him with a kiss to the forehead (Phil admitted a few years back that it was one of his all-time favorite displays of affection), and moved down to kiss his neck. And even though his neck wasn’t as sensitive as Dan’s, Dan could still make his whole body shiver when he kissed and sucked in just the right places.

He could feel that tonight Phil was more sensitive than usual, and he planned on taking full advantage of that fact. So while Phil craned his neck to give Dan more space to work with, huffing and puffing little noises of pleasure, Dan’s hands were working on the buttons on Phil’s shirt. 

Once he had them all open, he moved his hands to caress Phil’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples, while still sucking a mark to his neck. Phil’s little whisper of “Dan,” and his arms that lifted again from their place on the mattress to tangle in Dan’s curls, send the blood rushing straight to his crotch. 

It’s nothing that they hadn’t done before a million times. But something about that night, the promise of something more, something new, had them both excited.

When Dan finally lifted his head, Phil’s neck was shiny with spit and a dark bruise started to form on Phil’s pale skin. Normally he would be carful of leaving marks on such a visible place, but they could deal with it later. Tonight he felt possessive. The thought of Phil displaying the marks Dan left on his skin for days to come, for everyone to see, excited him. 

He felt Phil pulling on his T-shirt, trying to get rid of it, and Dan lifted himself up for a second, helping him and throwing it somewhere on the floor. He also helped Phil get rid of his own shirt that was still covering his arms and shoulders, and moved his mouth right back, attacking Phil’s skin. 

He sucked on his collarbone al little, moving down to his chest and taking one of Phil’s nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue against the nub. 

Phil had sensitive nipples. It something that he was really self-conscious and embarrassed about at the beginning of their relationship. He didn’t like Dan touching them at first, especially not with his mouth. It would make every sensation in his body heightened and make him feel overwhelmed. It took him a while to get used to the feeling, and even more time to understand that he liked the intense pleasure that it gave him. And right now, lying under Dan’s body, everything felt so much more intense. 

All of Dan’s attention was focused on him, and he was already whining under him, his dick painfully hard in his jeans, and they barely even started. 

He needed a break. The hardest part about sex for him always was being showered with attention. It made him feel self-conscious and uneasy. And even though he defiantly was enjoying himself, he needed to give his mind a chance to breathe for a few minutes, because his thoughts already started to get cloudy. 

“Dan,” he said in a breathy voice while Dan was working on his other nipple. Dan just took it as encouragement and sucked harder, which made Phil moan a little louder. 

“Dan,” he tried again, pulling at his hair a little to get his attention. Dan let go of Phil’s nipple and lifted his eyes up to meet Phil’s in question, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. Phil pushed the hair out of Dan’s face so he could look at him better. 

“Let me suck you,” Phil said, his voice coming out quitter and more emotional than he intended. 

Dan looked at him for a second before nodding. He climbed back up to Phil’s face, making sure to leave kisses on the way, until he reconnected their mouths in a heated kiss.  
Dan felt Phil pushing at his shoulders a bit, trying to make him lie down, and obliged.

Phil moved to be on top of him, starting to go down his body, leaving kisses and sucking little marks on his way down. When he got to his stomach, he paid special attention to the part below the bellybutton, licking and sucking and nuzzling his nose, knowing how much it teased Dan. 

Dan made little whiny noises, but other than that said nothing, and let Phil have his fun. He knew that Phil was overwhelmed by the idea of being so intimate with Dan tonight, and wanted to gain some sort of control over the situation, and Dan was going to do everything he could to make sure Phil was as calm and comfortable as he could be. 

When Phil finally unzipped Dan’s jeans, Dan let out a sigh of relief. Phil moved a teasing hand over Dan’s boxers for a few seconds, but then, to Dan’s relief, stared to push the boxers down his body, reviling Dan’s almost fully hard cock. Dan lifted his hips a little to help Phil get rid of his last pies of clothing, and once it was gone, we opened his legs a little wider to let Phil settle between them more comfortably. 

Phil put both his hands on Dan’s thighs, moving them gently in a circular motion, and looked up at Dan.

Dan loved when Phil looked at him with those pretty eyes that always looked a little confused, and he especially liked this eye contact when Phil’s pink lips where so close to his dick he could feel his little huffs of breath. He reached down and let his fingers go through Phil’s black hair. 

“So pretty,” he said and watched with enjoyment how Phil’s cheeks flush a little more. 

Phil kept the eye contact while he stuck his tongue out and licked Dan’s cock from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue a little at the head. Dan let out an involuntary groan, and when Phil bent his head and put one of Dan’s balls in his mouth Dan threw his head back on the pillow. His hands were still in Phil’s hair and he tried as hard as he could not to take control over his movements and let him take his time.

And oh, did Phil took his time.

Sucking on his balls, touching his perineum and leaving marks on the inside of his thighs. And when Phil finally, finally, took the head of Dan’s cock in his mouth and sucked, Dan all but screamed. 

“Yes, thank god,” he moaned, tightening his grip on Phil’s hair. Phil moved his mouth slowly down Dan’s cock, and Dan couldn’t help himself anymore, pushing Phil’s head in encouragement to take more into his mouth. 

Phil gladly obliged and started to move his head up and down faster, trying to use his tongue and suck as best as he could. Phil really loved sucking Dan off. He was always so responsive, never letting Phil forget how much he’s enjoying himself. He loved to feel Dan’s dick hardening in his mouth, feel his hip twitching in the effort not to move, feel his fingers pulling and pushing on his hair, but always gently. 

“Phil, god, you need to stop or I won’t last,” Dan said after a few minutes, when Phil’s movements started to get even faster. Phil immediately pulled of, giving Dan’s head a little kitten lick on the way, and smiled up at Dan. 

Dan wanted to come then and there. Phil’s whole face was flashed, his lips swollen and red and his hair absolute mess from Dan pulling on it. But most of all, he had this look on his face, this smile, like he just had the time of his life blowing Dan. 

“So gorgeous, so good, come here,” Dan said and pulled Phil up by his shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth. They kissed for a while when Dan pulled away and looked up at Phil. 

“do you still want to…?” he asked, not wanting to make assumptions. 

“Yeah I want to try at least… do you?” Phil answered, starting to get anxious again. 

“Yes,” Dan said and brought Phil down against his chest and hugged him closely. 

“We could always stop. You don’t have to do anything, but I think that it’s really great that you’re trying something new.” He said while stroking Phil’s hair, feeling him relax against him. “I love you so much,” he added. 

He could feel Phil leaving a kiss on his chest where his head rested, “I love you too.” 

he let go of Phil and climbed from under him to get the lube from the bedside drawer. When he turned back to Phil, he was lying on his back, looking at Dan nervously. Dan made his way back to him on all fours and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He sneaked his hand down Phil’s body to his still clothed crotch and massaged gently. He leaned back and unzipped Phil’s jeans, dragging them down Phil’s body, with his help, together with his boxers. He also made sure to take Phil’s socks off, and kissed his ankles for good measure, earning a giggle from Phil. 

once Phil was naked, Dan opened the lube and poured some on his fingers. He could hear Phil’s breathing quickening and see him closing his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Dan moved closer to him, set down on Phil’s thighs and griped Phil’s now half soft cock with his lubed covered hand, moving it up and down, flicking his thumb over the slit. Phil’s eyes opened at that and he let out a tiny moan. 

“So, how do you want it?” Dan asked when he could feel Phil getting lost in the pleasure. 

“On my back, I think. Maybe it will be better if I could see you and kiss you.” Phil said, blushing a little. 

“Okay,” Dan said, leaning down to kiss him, hand still on his cock, feeling his chest swell. 

He removed his hand and climbed down of Phil’s lap, opening his legs and settling between them. He reached behind Phil and took one of the pillows that where on the bed.  
“Here, put it under your hips.” 

Phil did as he was told silently, lifting his bum so that Dan could put the pillow where it supposed to go.  
Dan rubbed up and down Phil’s thighs a few times, trying to calm him down, and then grabbed Phil by the knees and lifted his legs to his chest. Phil has never felt more exposed, and had to fight the urge to close his legs and cover up.

This is Dan. He reminded himself. He trusts Dan. So he took one more deep breath and looked up at Dan with a smile. He wanted Dan to enjoy this, and not worry about his every reaction. He wanted them both to experience something new together. 

“Can you hold your legs like this for me?” Dan asked when he arranged Phil’s legs in the best position. 

“Yeah.” Phil took a hold of his legs under his knees and let his head fall down on the mattress. 

Dan poured some more lube on his fingers and rubbed them a little together to get them warner.  
When he put one finger against Phil’s pink tight hole, not pushing in yet, he could see every muscle in Phil’s body tensing. 

“Relax, it won’t hurt as much if you relax.” Dan tried saying, but Phil’s body was still tense. 

“Phil…are you sure you want to do this? We can stop now and I will give you an amazing blow job and we can forget about it, or try some other time, but I don’t want you to force yourself.” Dan said, retracting his finger from Phil’s hole. 

“No!” Phil said, a little too loudly. “No,” he said again, quitter. “I really want to, I’m just nerves. I’m sorry, we can stop if you want to” He said sheepishly. 

“Why are you apologizing you spoon? It’s absolutely understandable. I just want you to be sure. And I don’t want to stop, if you don’t.” 

“I don’t” Phil said, and Dan leaned down to kiss him again, deep and lingering. He moved one hand to grip Phil’s penise, moving his hand in the way Phil liked to distract him with the pleasure, while moving the other one back to Phil’s hole. He pulled from the kiss, sitting up so he could see what he was doing.

This was a first time for him as well, and even though he fingered himself more times than he could count, he never did it to someone else, and he didn’t want to make a mistake. Phil was a little more relaxed now, and Dan tried pushing his finger inside of him up to the first knuckle. He could hear Phil’s breath hitching for a moment.  
“Are you okay?” Dan asked, keeping his finger still. 

Phil took a few deep breaths before answering, “Yeah, it’s fine. Doesn’t hurt. Just a little wired.” 

Dan gave him a few more seconds to adjust before he started to move his finger, pushing it a little deeper, starting with a slow pace. 

And that… was a little better. It was still weird for Phil, but after a few minutes he kind of got used to the feeling, and it was even kind of…nice. Dan’s other hand was still working on his cock, which definitely made the whole thing a lot more pleasurable. Phil even started to enjoy the feeling of Dan’s finger against his walls, letting out small noises and quite moans. 

Dan, encouraged by Phil’s reaction, carefully inserted a second finger beside the first one. He could feel Phil’s body tensing again, and stopped his motion, waiting for Phil to be ready.

The second finger was more of a stretch, and it did burn a little. Phil tried wiggling his bum a little, trying to get used to the feeling. 

“Please move,” he said, and Dan didn’t waste time following the instructions, moving his two fingers inside of Phil, stretching him as carefully as he could. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” Dan said when he saw that Phil’s face still had an uncomfortable expression on it. It was rare for them to use nicknames such as this, but they did use them sometimes, when they felt overly affectionate, and it was definitely one of those times.

When Dan felt Phil’s body relax once more, he started to curve his fingers in search of Phil’s prostate, wanting to make this experience as pleasurable as he could as fast as he could. As this was Phil’s first time he didn’t want to tease too much. 

Phil could feel Dan curving his fingers inside of him, making him moan a little lauder. And when Dan touched a particular spot inside of him, he could feel a shock of sensation go through his entire body. His eyes flew open (when did he even closed them?) and he let out a surprised noise. 

“Stop stop, please,” he heard himself say, letting go of his legs. Dan’s fingers were gone in an instant. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Dan asked in slight panic, looking at him with round guilty eyes. 

Phil needed a moment to collect himself before answering. “No, no you didn’t… you just touched something… I think you found my prostate? I don’t know…” he was rumbling, he knew it, but he couldn’t make his mouth say coherent words. 

Dan was staring at him in confusion. “But…that’s supposed to be a good thing.” He said, his brow frowned. 

“Yeah, I know…I think it was.” He said, looking for a way to explain. ”It was just really intense, I didn’t know how to react.” Phil could feel the clouds in his mind clear out a little, and was suddenly aware of how hard he was, and how much he wanted Dan’s finger back inside of him. This made him feel really embarrassed, even though he knew that was a good thing. 

Dan, finally understanding what’s going on, smirked down at him. 

“Who knew you would be so sensitive,” he teased, putting his hands on both of Phil’s legs and moving them up and down, avoiding touching any privet areas until Phil would say that he was ready to continue. 

“Shut up.” Phil murmured, his entire face turning a vibrant shade of red. 

“That’s so hot baby,” Dan continued, leaning down to kiss at Phil’s neck, biting gently until he heard a gasp from Phil. He leaned back, moving his clean hand to push the hair out of Phil’s eyes. 

“Do you want to stop for today? Was this enough new things for one night?” he asked gently. 

Phil seriously considered the question. On one hand, he kind of felt like he reached his limit. He was extremely overwhelmed and feeling exposed. But on the other hand, he was craving more. He wanted to feel that weird feeling that he just felt again, try to understand if he liked it or not. 

“I want to keep going,” Phil said, reaching for Dan’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Okay,” Dan mumbled against his lips, then pulled from him and reached for the lube, adding more to his fingers. 

He started with one again, only for a little bit, and then added the second. Phil’s body was a lot more relax this time and he even pushed a little on Dan’s fingers. Dan didn’t comment on it, he had a suspicion that Phil didn’t realized that he was doing it, and he didn’t want him to be self-conscious about it. He still used his other hand to work on Phil’s penise, to maximize the pleasure.

Dan himself started to get a little desperate from seeing Phil like this- pushing on his fingers, arms holding his legs up, eyes close and little noises coming out of his mouth. It was so hot and Dan just wanted to push inside him, or at least touch himself, but he had to be patient. 

When Dan was starting to curl his fingers inside Phil once more, Phil was ready to feel the intense feeling again, but he still gasped in surprise when it happened. Dan kept the angle and moved his fingers again and again against the same spot. It took Phil a few moments to realize in what state he was. He was whining, moving his hips to push more on Dan’s fingers, head tossing from side to side. 

He never acted like this when they had sex, never been this needy and laud. And even though he knew he was supposed to feel embarrassed, he couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t think about anything except Dan’s hands on him, in him. 

Dan was saying things to him, praising him, asking him a question that he didn’t really hear, and then there was another finger inside of him, and instead of it hurting more, it made everything better. 

Phil let out a laud moan. Dan never heard him like this. His body was twitching and shivering and moving with Dan’s fingers. His hands were barley holding on to his legs, cock leaking in Dan’s hand and his head thrown back to the mattress, moving from side to side. 

“God Phil,” he said, and wasn’t surprised to find his voice has gone breathless. 

He could sense that Phil was close, and he debated with himself if he should just get him off like this, seeing as he wasn’t in a state to tell Dan to stop.  
Even so, he removed his fingers gently from Phil, earning him a needy whine. 

“Shhh baby it’s okay, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” 

Phil let go of his legs and let them fall limp on the mattress, getting his breathing under control. 

He looked up at Dan. “Please fuck me now,” he said, surprising himself at how whiny he sounded.

Phil almost never talked like that, not even during sex, and it made Dan’s cock twitch with excitement. Phil reached out his hands in search of Dan’s cock. When he found it, and finally put his fingers around him, Dan’s hips automatically moved towards his hand, seeking friction after being neglected for so long.  
Dan let Phil touch him for a while, but soon pushed his hands away, reaching for the lube and pausing. 

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” he asked. 

Phil thought about it for a second. 

“No, I want you to feel everything. And I want to feel you.” He answered. “But… can you maybe try to come outside of me? At least this time?” he added, feeling shy. He didn’t know if he would like that part, and so far this had gone a lot better than he thought it would, and he didn’t want to ruin it. They could save that for another time. 

“Sure baby, however you want it,” Dan said, kissing Phil on the forehead and then on his lips, nibbling on his lower lip. 

He coated his dick with lube, enjoying the touch of his slick fingers on himself, moaning a little. He lifted Phil’s legs and put them on his shoulders. 

“Are you comfortable like this?” he asked Phil, reaching to brush the black fringe out of his eyes. Phil nodded and smiled up at him. He lined the tip of his cock with Phil’s hole and heard Phil take a deep breath. 

“Are you ready baby?”

Phil exhaled slowly and nodded. 

When Dan started to push slowly into Phil’s hot tight hole, he had to use all of his self-control not to thrust into him fast and hard. Christ, it felt amazing. Phil’s hole was sucking him in and he let out a needy whine, almost forgetting to check if Phil was okay. 

Almost. 

He looked down and saw a look of concentration on Phil’s face, and slight discomfort, but not pain.  
He paused, his dick half way inside of Phil. 

“How are you?” he asked, kissing Phil’s knee that was near his face. 

“I’m fine, you’re bigger than your fingers, but it’s okay.” He answered. “Please keep going,” he added. 

“Okay, tell me if you want me to stop,” Dan said, pulling out slowly and entering him again, still not to deep, letting him get used to the feeling.  
This time he refrained from making any sounds, wanting to wait until Phil felt good as well. 

He kept going in this slow pace for a while, teasing them both, reaching his hand to play with Phil’s nipples, touching his cock and pulling gently at his hair, everything to make him feel better. 

When Phil’s breathy noises changed into moans, Dan let himself thrust a little deeper and faster, moaning himself. 

“So good Phil, god! You feel so good, so perfect.” When his words received a louder whine from Phil he continued. “So beautiful like this, you are so good, taking me so well.”

Dan repeated things that Phil had told him a million times before, things that made him feel more secured when they first started having sex, and made him feel reassured in the years to come. He wanted Phil to feel just as loved, just as close to Dan as Dan felt to him. 

“Only mine, only I will get to do this with you, to have you like this. So perfect and all mine.” He felt a little choked up on emotion, or maybe it was his approaching orgasm, either way it was overwhelming.

“Yours, just yours, only with you,” Phil answered, reaching up with his arms and pulling Dan closer. His own legs fell from Dan’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around them instead, wrapping his legs around Dan’s waist. He wanted Dan as close as he could get him, and when his body was as close as it could be, he kissed him hard on the lips. 

Dan was trying to angle himself better in the new position, trying to find Phil’s prostate. He was so close himself, but wanted to wait for Phil. 

In the new position Phil’s dick was rubbing against Dan’s stomach, which made him moan louder. He buried his face in Dan’s neck, kissing and biting a little, hands around Dan’s body keeping him impossibly close. 

“My perfect Dan, you feel so good, I love you so much,” he mumbled into Dan’s ear, almost screaming an instant later when Dan hit his prostate, clinging to him even harder, legs and arms clasped tight around his body. 

Dan’s face and hands were buried in Phil’s hair. He could feel Phil’s whole body responding when he hit his spot and tried as best as he could to keep hitting it over and over again, thrusting deep and with purpose. 

And then Phil started coming without warning, hot and wet between their bodies. 

“I love you I love you I love you,” Dan whispered in his ear, working him through his orgasm.

It felt like his orgasm was longer than usual, but when he felt Phil’s body go limp, he pulled out of him, mumbling a quite sorry when Phil flinched, wrapped his fingers around himself, working them fast and hard. He was so incredibly close, and it took seconds for him to come as well, hard, cum hitting Phil’s chest and his own hand. 

He let his exhausted body fall on top of Phil’s, earning him a quite groan from an equally as exhausted Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s body and moved them in large circular motion. 

He let himself relax for a minute, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He felt so incredibly content in that moment, Phil’s arms around him, their bodies pressing close. 

But when he heard a quite sniffling sound coming from underneath him he pulled away from Phil’s hold with a frown, finding a terry eyed Phil.

“hey… what’s wrong?” he asked, moving one of his hand’s to wipe Phil’s cheeks. When Phil didn’t answer immediately, Dan felt a panic rising inside of him. 

“Do you regret it? Should we not have done it?” he asked, trying to hide the horrible feeling from his voice.

Phil shook his head lifting his arms from Dan’s back to his face, smoothing the worried lines between his eyebrows. 

“No, nothing like that. It’s not bad tears, it’s silly,” he answered, lowering his hands to Dan’s neck. 

“Oh,” Dan said, starting to understand what was going on. 

“I just feel so close to you right now, and kind of exposed, but in a good way? I think? It made me emotional,” he said, more tears escaping his eyes.  
He pulled Dan down to hug him close again, not wanting him to see his face at that moment. 

“It was really good, I liked it a lot.” He added. 

“I’m glad,” Dan said, moving his hands up to play with Phil’s hair, rolling them a little so that not all of his body weight was crushing Phil. 

“How was it for you?” Phil asked quietly after a moment, when his eyes cleared. 

Dan pulled from him again, not too far, just far enough to kiss him sweetly on the lips, and then his cheeks and forehead. 

“So so good,” he answered, marveling the light blush that spread on Phil’s cheeks. Phil smiled at him sleepily, suddenly feeling very tired. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, asking for a kiss. 

“You’re so lazy,” Dan said, a smile spreading on his face as he leaned in to kiss Phil again.  
When he pulled back he started to untangle their bodies to the sounds of protests from Phil. 

“Phil, you literally have drying cum all over you, we have to clean up.” He said, ignoring Phil’s arms that reached towards him with grabby fingers. 

He walked to the bathroom, cleaning himself before taking a wet towel back to the bedroom, finding Phil on the verge of sleep. He sat down beside him and started to clean his chest and stomach, moving the clean parts of the towel to his arms and legs as well when that earned him a satisfied noise from a sleepy Phil. 

“come cuddle me,” Phil whined, turning his back to Dan. 

“So demanding,” Dan complained weakly, throwing the towel on the floor and lying behind Phil, covering both of them with the duvet. He wrapped his arms around Phil, who shuffled more into them and wrapped his own arms around Dan’s, holding them close to his chest. 

“Are you sore?” Dan asked, moving one hand from Phil’s chest to his thighs, massaging them lightly. 

“I’m okay. Probably will be worse in the morning, so you might have to bring me breakfast in bed.” He answered cheekily, wiggling his body to get even closer to Dan.

Dan chuckled, moving his hand back to Phil’s chest and squeezed him tightly. “You are so manipulative.” 

“am not,” Phil protested weakly, already starting to fall asleep again. 

“Hmm you are,” Dan replied, starting to feel sleepy as well. 

“I’m proud of you.” Dan added, mumbling into the back of Phil’s neck, kissing him there and feeling the shiver that went through Phil’s body.  
Phil didn’t answer, but he lifted one of Dan’s hands and kissed it, leaving it pressed to his lips while he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a short fic but somehow i ended up with this 7000+ word monster haha. 
> 
> hope you liked it! please leave a comment with your thoughts, and follow me on tumblr ( phantasticlizzy ) :)


End file.
